The data processing of multi-port input hybrid service flows is a relatively complicated and cumbersome task. At present, in processing the multi-port input hybrid service flows, the same processing method as that in processing a single service flow is used, that is, the input data flows perform the cache applying and storing of data in an order by which they are input, and the enqueued data packets are assigned to corresponding queues and wait for scheduling applications to be output. Each queue has a different output attribute and is scheduled based on the attribute according to a certain scheduling strategy. Therefore, the data packets are read out from a cache area and output in an appointed or standard format so as to complete storing and forwarding of the data packets.
Such design is competent for traditional and simple service flows. However, with the rapid development of data services, this design is already out at the elbows, because it neither meets performance requirement of hybrid service processing nor facilitates processing and monitoring of a certain service. Meanwhile, because of enormous types of hybrid service flows, the number of service input ports tend to increase as well, thus, such method for caching data according to the input order in the prior art causes the increasing of test complexity of data packets of the hybrid service flows and the test becomes more difficult.